


This is a show, not a one-man band

by Quiet_roar



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: SAO follower/stalker is kind of a jerk, Two teens fighting and arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: A stalker tries to convince someone who follows LAUGH-LAST to instead follow SPEAK-AS-ONE.Not very much, just a very short, very random thing I felt like typing up.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	This is a show, not a one-man band

This is what it had come to. Some crazed follower of SAO beating her up and taunting her. She had tried to fight back...Called out to the voice she supported, but she knew he'd never help. He was a coward, everyone knew that. Now she sat there, on the ground, her crew having escaped long ago. All that was left was her and this crazy follower of the demon.

Said follower barked a laugh, crouching in front of her, even through the demon-faced mask she could see his eyes. "You know... I never understood people like you. You dedicate your life to a god that never replies, one that will never save you." He took out a knife, pointing at her. "Tell me where his favorite is, and I'll let you go." for now.

"No."

"No?" He laughed again. "Why are you so loyal to someone who couldn't give a crap about you?" He stood up, motioning to the town around them. "While you and the others wallow in filth, darkness, and silence, we hear the song, we know the truth."  
"Do you now?"  
He turned back towards her, confused. She struggled to stand, grinding her teeth together as her joints and wounds burned. "Tell me, do you know what goes into a show?" He shook his head, tilting it as she glared back at him. "Well, of course there's the main act, and very often there's a headliner, and stating the obvious here: an audience. An Encore can happen, but all of that is just what YOU see. You see, any good show has a crew BEHIND the scenes, making sure everything goes right. You have the sound team... the lighting team... maybe a music crew or stage/set crew, depending on what you're doing. But do you know the most important backstage members?" She dusted her pants off, breathing a sigh as she finally straightened herself out.  
"Who?"  
"Security." Her eyes seemed to flash as her heart raced, a humming filling her mind as she charged at the stalker. She wouldn't kill him, she'd just force him to leave. That was her role in this production; to make sure nobody hurt any of the other crew members.


End file.
